


His Boy

by cinder1013



Category: Glee
Genre: And he uses harmful language, And he's depressed, And in denial about being gay, M/M, Puck has a filthy mouth, Season 2 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinder1013/pseuds/cinder1013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noah wants someone to love him and only him, so he chooses Kurt Hummel. Noah figures Kurt can’t leave him or cheat on him because he has no other options ... until he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Some slight OOC, particularly from Kurofsky. 
> 
> Author Notes: Beta’d by cwshowspodcast.

Shit. That was the only word to describe it. Kurt was supposed to be his. All his. That was the point. No one else was supposed to want Kurt. That way Kurt wouldn't want to leave him or cheat or anything because Noah was the only one who wanted him. 

Everyone abandoned him at some point, but not Kurt. Kurt had nowhere else to go, no one else who would be his boyfriend. That was the idea when he first courted Kurt anyway. 

It didn't take much. Some kisses, a few cheap presents (not that Noah could afford more than cheap), and then letting Kurt blow him. More recently he'd contemplated fucking Kurt’s ass, but that seemed a little gay. Puck had hookups with cheerleaders to fulfill that need. 

Oh, Kurt knew about them, knew Noah wasn't faithful, but as Puck reminded him, he wasn't going to do any better. Besides, Noah loved him. It was cute, that girly little gasp Kurt gave and the huge smile his face broke into whenever Noah said he loved him. 

But now this hyperactive munchkin with a face full of eyebrows was making eyes at his Kurt. Worse, Kurt was liking it. Liking the attention. Liking the way Blaine treated him. 

Kurt didn't have much self-esteem. Noah knew that. Hell, he played on it. It wasn't hard to make Kurt think that Noah would be the only one to ever love him. Except, now...

“Oh ghod yes!” the hobbit enthused, “I loved that Vogue cover.”

“I know! Wasn't it just fabulous?”

“The dress she wore was divine!”

“Yeah, I bought you that copy of Vogue,” Noah muttered under his breath. With a determined stride, he walked straight up to the hobbit. “Hi.”

Kurt smiled so broadly at him that Noah almost felt guilty. “Oh, Noah, this is Blaine. I met him when I was being a terrible spy.”

Blaine and Kurt laughed. 

“Kurt, can I talk to you?”

“Sure.”

Grabbing Kurt’s hand, Noah dragged him away. He pulled Kurt into an empty dressing room and shut the door firmly behind him. Then he shoved Kurt into the door and kissed him hard. Kurt, his Kurt, responded with a whimper and a gasp. Tangling his fingers in Kurt’s hair, he yanked the other boy’s head to the side so he could suck on his boyfriend’s neck, leave a mark of ownership so that fucking hobbit would know who Kurt belonged to — well not who, but would know that Kurt was owned. 

“Noah,” Kurt moaned, “Oh, Noah!”

Finally satisfied with the mark on Kurt’s neck, Noah whispered, “Who do you belong to?”

“You, oh, you!”

“Who loves you?”

“You!”

“That’s right. Don't you forget it.” He let Kurt go, opened the door and walked out. 

Kurt, still shaking a little, emerged a few minutes later. Noah frowned to himself. Was Kurt shaking from frustrated desire? He couldn't tell. He'd never seen, or wanted to see because that was pretty gay, Kurt’s dick, but he assumed it was pretty small because even in jeans as tight as Kurt always wore, Noah had never seen him pop a boner. 

But what if...

What if Noah wasn't doing it for Kurt? He'd always assumed that just being able to touch him was a thrill for the boy. After all, Puck was a sex shark. 

What if that bushy browed freak could make Kurt hard? 

Kurt might leave him.

Hell no! That was it. He was just going to have to make his boyfriend come. It shouldn’t be too hard. Kurt liked hot guys and he was a hot guy after all. That should make Kurt happy. Noah did like it when Kurt was happy. A happy Kurt gave excellent blow jobs, enthusiastic moans, and made delicious cookies. Not all at once, of course. 

Well, and maybe he was going to have to be a little nicer to him. Not gay or anything. Just, you know... There was no way he was letting that hobbit get his hands on Kurt. 

Step one, he sat next to Kurt on the ride home. 

“Noah?”

“S’up?”

Kurt looked around, a bit nervous. He knew the rules and rule number one was that no one was supposed to know about them. 

“So, that kid...”

“Blaine,” Kurt supplied, helpfully.

“Right, Dwayne. You like him?”

“He’s my friend.”

“He's a fag?”

“You know I don't like it when you use words like that, Noah.”

Puck just looked at him. 

“Yes, he's gay also.” Kurt paused, but he couldn't help talking. He never could. “Isn’t he nice? We like so many of the same things. It's so wonderful to meet another gay kid. I was starting to think I was the only one in Ohio.”

Shit. Puck knew it. Kurt was falling for this freak. “You want to blow him?”

“What? No!” Kurt glanced around to make sure no one would hear him. “I would never. I love you,” he whispered. 

“I saw you. You want to swing on his dick the way I let you swing on mine.”

“No. No, it's not true. I love you. Please believe me.”

“I wouldn't blame you,” Puck admitted softly. If Kurt heard him, he gave no indication. 

Mercedes grabbed Kurt as soon as they stepped off the bus. “You all right? Did that thug do something to you?”

“No, it's fine.”

“Oh, boy!” She turned his head to get a good look at one of the hickies. “Wow.”

“That...that...uh...”

Santana wolf whistled. “Go Hummel!”

Kurt blushed. 

“It was that boy, wasn't it?” Mercedes guessed. 

“The good looking one?” Tina asked. 

Kurt laughed. “They were all good looking.”

The girls laughed with him. Puck frowned, but Finn dragged him away before he could hear the rest of the conversation. 

Later that night, Noah crawled through Kurt’s window. It was a common enough occurrence that Kurt always kept his window unlocked and cracked a little to make it easier for him. 

“Noah?”

“Hey baby.”

“I didn’t tell anyone.”

“I know you didn’t, baby. Here, I brought this for you.” He handed Kurt one of those fake roses from 7-11 wrapped in a folded over paper bag. 

“Oh, Noah, it's beautiful.”

“Cause I love you, baby. No one else loves you like me.”

Kurt smiled and leaned up for a kiss and Noah granted him one. Kurt’s lips were soft and plump. Noah liked kissing him, but normally he rationed his kisses, not wanting Kurt to get the wrong idea and think he was gay too or something. But now there was that fuckin’ munchkin on speed to think about. 

So, Noah made out with Kurt on his bed until Kurt was whimpering. “You want to come, baby?”

“Mmm, that’s all right. This is so nice.”

“Nice? It's just nice? Fuck, are you gay or not? Do you not want this body?”

Kurt frowned. “Is there something wrong? You don't like when I, you know, get gay and stuff. It's so nice just to kiss you.”

“To kiss anyone.”

“You. It's only you I want to kiss. I love you.”

“You just love me because I'll kiss you. It's not like boys are lining up to do it. I'm your only option...only now I'm not. Now there's that midget.”

“Blaine.” Kurt sighed. “Look, yes, sometimes it would be nice to go out with a guy who actually admitted he was gay-”

“Admitted!?!”

“You're gay, Noah. Boys who kiss boys are not straight.”

“I'm not a fuckin’ fag,” Puck growled. Without thinking about it, he tightened his fingers on Kurt’s arms. 

“Noah? Noah, that hurts.”

Letting go, Puck shoved Kurt away. “Fuck this. You're hot, you're cold. Make up your mind.”

“I think you should leave.”

“Kurt, baby-”

“Go.”

“I would never ever hurt you. I just lost my head for a moment.”

Kurt’s voice rose a few decibels, heedless of the sleeping people elsewhere in the home. “You already treat me like shit half the time, Noah, and I put up with it because I love you.”

“You only love me because I'm your only option.”

“Maybe that's true. Now, get out.” Kurt crossed his arms. Noah knew from experience that this would be it. Kurt didn't dig in his heels often, but when he did, he could be a stubborn bastard. 

Noah left. 

The next morning, Noah brought Kurt a cup of coffee. He'd done it before a few times at the beginning of their relationship. It was a sure fire way to get Kurt to forgive him, except not this morning. 

“Oh, thanks, Noah. Plain black?”

“I thought, you know, you like coffee.”

Kurt sighed. “I do like coffee. Thank you. I have to get to class.” He walked away. Puck trailed after him, watching, and saw Kurt toss the cup in the trash after he turned the corner. 

When Kurt was on his way to lunch, Noah grabbed his arm and yanked him into the janitor’s closet. 

“Noah,” Kurt breathed. “Did you want something?” He began to fall to his knees even before he finished his sentence, but Noah kept hold of his arm, holding him upright. 

“You threw out the coffee.”

“Noah?”

“I saw you. Why?”

“It's, well, I don't like it black.”

“How do you like it?”

“Medium blend with soy milk and a half shot of espresso.”

Noah just blinked at him. “I'm supposed to remember some fruity order like that?”

“Blaine does.”

“He knows your fuckin’ coffee order?”

“Of course. We go for coffee most days after school now. He gets a medium drip with room for cream and he puts two shots of cream and a shot of caramel in it.”

Noah growled. That fuckin’ hobbit was one step ahead again!

“Noah, you don't have to know my coffee order to prove that you love me.”

Kurt might say that now, but how long before he realized what everyone else seemed to already know, that Noah was just a Lima Loser. That was it. He was just going to have to do this boyfriend thing right if he wanted to keep Kurt. 

After a few soul searing kisses, he let Kurt go to lunch. Then he went in search of Mike. Mike was wise and he could also keep his mouth shut. They found an empty bench outside and Noah explained the situation to him. 

“And I'm gonna lose him because I've been such an ass,” he concluded. 

Mike nodded. “Honestly, if I were Kurt, I'd leave you.”

“Not helping, dude.”

“Look, when I want a girl to forgive me, I go down on her. That's what I would do.”

“Dude, I can't do that. That's so gay.”

Mike blinked at him. “If you're not gay, why are you dating Kurt? I mean, just out of curiosity.”

“I told you, dude, because he won't leave me, only now he's gonna.”

“Hasn’t he always had the option of just not being with anyone?”

“He's lonely. Haven't you seen how the guys around here won't even get near him, afraid they're gonna touch him by accident or somethin’? They treat him like a fuckin’ leper, even you, Mike.”

Mike frowned, but he couldn't disagree. “You do too,” he finally said. 

“Not when he and I are alone.”

“That might be something you have to do, go public.”

“Dude, no way!”

“Look, if you want to keep him as your boyfriend, you're going to have to at least be willing to do what Blaine is willing to do.”

Puck frowned. It was true. He was going to have to fight for his boy and that meant doing what gay guys did.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wants someone to love him and only him, so he chooses Kurt Hummel. Noah figures Kurt can’t leave him or cheat on him because he has no other options ... until he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by cwshowspodcast.

He went looking for Kurt after school and found him in the girl’s can, fuckin’ wrecked. “Baby? What happened, Baby?”

Kurt shook his head. 

“Look, whoever’s bothering you, I'll put a stop to it.”

Kurt bit his lip.

“C’mon, Baby. You can tell me anything. Didn't I keep your secret about the time you upchucked on Berry’s shoes.”

Kurt finally gave a little smile. “You have to promise me that you won't do anything.”

“How can I help if I don't do anything?”

“Please, Noah, promise me. I couldn't bear it if you went back to juvie.”

“I promise I won't do anything to get me sent back to juvie. There, now tell me what's wrong.”

“He kissed me.”

“You let Blaine kiss you?” Noah exploded, his fists clenched at his sides. 

“Not Blaine and I didn't let him,” Kurt snapped. “Karofsky. Karofsky kissed me.”

“Karofsky?” Shit, Noah thought, that’s why Karofsky had been such a dick lately. He was in love with Kurt. 

Was everyone?

Shit.

“What did you do?”

“After he lip raped me? He reached for me to do it again, so I ran.” Kurt lowered his head in defeat. “I can't even stand up for myself right. Blaine said, have courage, confront him. I can't even-”

“The hobbit said what? And you did? He could have beaten the fuck out of you. Worse, he could have raped you. Raped you and beaten the fuck out of you. And then I would have found you broken and bleeding on the floor. What if he'd had friends, huh? I'm going to take care of Karofsky and then I'm going to torture that no good fuckin’ mouth breathing munchkin to death!” Noah didn't even realize how worked up he was until he heard himself huffing and puffing for breath. But damn, if Kurt had been hurt or killed...

“Noah, you promised not to fight.”

“No, I promised not to get sent back to juvie. And I won't, Baby, but you need to promise me something, that you will not ever take advice from Blaine ever fuckin’ again.”

“I...”

“You could have been seriously hurt, baby, and I don't know what I'd do without you.”

“Oh, Noah. Yes, I promise.”

Noah wasn’t taking any chances. He walked Kurt to his car, making him promise again to stay safe and not listen to Blaine. Then he doubled back, hoping to find Mike. He found Kurofsky first. Alone. Good. 

“I know what you did.”

“What the fuck, man?”

“Kurt told me.” He got all up in Karofsky’s face. “You know why he told me? Because I'm the only one who gets to kiss him.”

“You? Never guessed you were a fag, Puckerman.”

“I’m not, but it's easy to want Kurt, isn't it? He's got that pretty face, those girly lips, that tight little ass.” 

“What do you want?”

“I want you stay away from him. He's too good for you.”

Karofsky sighed and slid onto the bench, dropping his head into his hands. “He is. I know that. He's too good for you too, Puckerman. I don't see you being all out and proud for him.”

“I told you, I ain't gay.”

“You think Kurt’s happy with that? You think you can make him happy?”

“Fuck this! You touch him again and I will fuck you up.”

Karofsky actually laughed at him. “You and what army, Puckerman?” He stood, advancing on Puck, his finger stabbing into Puck’s chest. “You know what you need, Puck? Some competition. We’ll just see who deserves Kurt more.”

It was Puck’s turn to laugh. “Dude, you are such a long shot. Wait till you meet...hey, you want to meet a hobbit?”

“Hobbit?”

“Yeah. I was just about to go track him down. He's the shit who put Kurt up to confronting you.”

“He what? What if it had been Strando or something? Kurt could have been seriously hurt.”

Puck nodded sagely. “Exactly. Hence the little discussion he and I are going to have.”

“Yeah, I’ll meet this hobbit with you.”

“Umm, could you drive? My truck is a piece of shit and I don't think it will make it to Westerville and back.”

“Westerville? Shit. Fine.”

Which is how Noah found himself in front of Dalton Academy, with Karofsky, asking around for Blaine. Soon enough, Blaine came out to meet them. 

“Umm, Noah? What is it? Who is this?”

Noah grabbed his arm and dragged him into an empty classroom. “What the fuck, dude?”

“Seriously.”

“I'm not sure-”

“Telling Kurt to follow me into a locker room and confront me,” Kurofsky growled. 

“Anything could have happened to him!”

“Wait! You're the guy who's been bullying him?” Blaine asked. “Why? Why do you care?”

“Because I'm in freakin’ love with him, of course. But what if it hadn't been me? What if it had been somebody who would have seriously fucked Kurt up instead of, uh...”

“Kissing him,” Noah supplied with a grin.

“Uh, yeah.”

“Look, Dude, I already told Kurt not to take anymore of your fuckin’ advice.”

“And why should he listen to you, Noah?”

“I'm his fuckin’ boyfriend! That's why!”

Blaine smirked, crossing his arms over his chest. “His no good, closeted, cheating bastard of a boyfriend. Oh, yes, Kurt has told me all about you.”

“Cheating?” Karofsky asked. 

“I won't ever do it again and it's not the point.”

“I think it is the point. I gave Kurt another piece of advice, and I do hope he'll take it despite what you've told him, and that’s to dump your sorry ass. He deserves someone who is out and proud. Someone who will shower him with gifts and respect him and love him for who he is.”

“Why, you little...shut your mouth!”

“Better gifts than a cheap ass fake rose from 7-11.”

Karofsky turned on him. “Seriously, Puckerman?”

“It's the off-season. I got limited funds right now.”

“He deserves someone who actually knows he's gay.” Blaine continued, still smirking. “He told me, Puckerman, how you hardly touch him, how you don't reciprocate, how you freak out if he even gets hard and god forbid he come.”

Karofsky’s mouth dropped open in shock. 

“I look out for my boy,” Noah said. What Blaine was describing was not precisely true, but was Kurt perceiving it that way?

“You treat him like trash. He cries himself to sleep at night half the time. He told me. He tells me things. He trusts me.” Blaine was so smug it practically dripped from his pores.

“He belongs to me and neither of you assholes are taking him from me.”

“I think that's a decision for Kurt, don't you?”

“Whatever. Let's get out of here, Dude. Just, don't you give Kurt anymore advice.” Puck stomped out and Dave followed, his expression thoughtful. 

The silence on the drive back to Lima was rather strained. Karofsky broke it every once in a while to ask questions like, “Really? You don't let him come?” or “You get Kurt cheap gifts? Have you ever met him?” and “You seriously cheated on him? Like once or more than once?” Puck met each question with little more than a grunt. When they got to the McKinley High parking lot, he fled almost before Karofsky stopped his truck. 

Later that night, Noah snuck into Kurt’s room. The cheap ass rose he’d given Kurt was sitting in a vase above his boy’s bed. Good. That meant he still had a chance. 

“Baby?”

“Mmm, Noah?” Kurt turned over and slowly opened his heavy eyelids. “I didn't expect you.”

Of course he wouldn't. Puck never came two nights in a row. Well, that would have to change. His baby should expect more. 

“I talked to Kurofsky and to the munchkin.”

Kurt nodded. “Blaine called and told me everything. I...I truly hope you didn't listen to him.”

“About what?”

“He said he gave you a piece of his mind. He took the things I told him entirely the wrong way. I-”

Noah shut him up with a kiss, tangling their tongues together, running his fingers over Kurt’s pretty white skin until Kurt moaned. “Baby?”

“Noah?”

“Do I make you hard?”

Kurt blushed so red, he looked like a radish. “I...I mean...”

“I don't do it for you, do I?”

“Oh, Noah, no, I mean yes. Yes, you, er, do it for me.” Even more embarrassed, he hid his face in Noah’s shoulder. 

“But, like, you don't get hard. Or are you just really small? Because that would be okay, baby.”

“Oh, Prada, we are not having this conversation.”

Levering himself up on one elbow, Noah smirked his sex shark smirk at his boyfriend. “You want me?”

“Yes,” Kurt mumbled, still trying to hide. 

“Show me.”

“What?” Kurt yelped. 

“Open your pants and show me. I want to see how much you like me.”

Always so sweetly submissive, Kurt’s hands dropped down to the elastic of his pajama pants. “You sure?”

“Positive.”

Kurt shoved them down to the tops of his knees, revealing a pair of pretty, pink lace panties with just a bit of a bulge. “I, um, tuck myself away because I didn’t think you'd want to feel it. This fabric type helps a lot."

“Your blush matches your panties.”

“Noah!” Kurt giggled. 

“But that's not what I asked for, is it? I've shown you mine, now you have to show me yours.”

Biting his lip, Kurt nodded and pulled down the underwear. From between his legs sprang up an average sized dick, maybe a little bit smaller. Nothing to be ashamed of, surely. It was kind of pretty actually. Noah traced the vein on the underside with one finger. Kurt's reaction was immediate. He arched up into Noah's touch, gasping. Such a little thing made his boy so happy. Yeah, well, Puck could do that. Wrapping his fingers around Kurt's dick, Noah jerked it slowly, dragging gasps and moans out of Kurt. Every time his boy got close, he'd stop until Kurt's breathing evened out a little and then he'd start again. He kept that up until Kurt was sobbing and begging for completion. Finally, he let Kurt tumble over the edge, his come spraying all over his tummy. Dragging his fingers through it, Noah lifted them to Kurt's lips and watched that delicate pink tongue lick his fingers clean. 

"God, you're sexy," Noah whispered. Kurt blushed all over. It was too cute. "From now on, when I come through that window, I want you to be naked. I want to see how much I turn you on."

Kurt nodded. "May I, uh, return the favor?"

"I won't stop ya."

Grinning, Kurt slid down and opened Noah's jeans. His dick bounced out, nearly hitting Kurt in the nose. His boy giggled and pressed a wet kiss to the tip. Or maybe it was the tip that was wet. Sweet anticipation as Kurt licked his lips and smacked them before sliding Noah's dick into his mouth. The kid was good, the way he sucked on it and flicked his tongue over the tight skin and worked the base of Noah's dick with his hand. Noah didn't last long. He never did. 

Kurt swallowed. He always did. 

He looked like he liked it. Of course, Kurt was gay. Of course he would like it. 

Kurt started to get up to go brush his teeth, but Noah pulled him close again. These were the things he had to do, he told himself, so he kissed Kurt and tasted his cummy breath. It, well, it wasn't bad. It was hard to describe, but not bad. That didn't mean he wanted to suck dick anytime soon because that would be kinda gay, but if he had to, he thought maybe he could. 

He could do it to keep Kurt. Mike's words came back to him. He had to be willing to do what Blaine would do. Otherwise he was going to lose Kurt to someone better. He couldn't allow Kurt to realize what a loser he was. 

The next morning Noah arrived at school just in time to see Kurofsky on one knee, offering Kurt a dozen red roses. Nice roses, not some shit from 7-11. Kurt looked shocked and lost. Noah couldn't decide if he should step in or not, but before he could come to a decision, Finn was there, grabbing the roses and tossing them away. Idiot! Even someone as stupid as Puck could tell him that was the stupidest possible thing he could do. 

The next thing Kurt did, of course, was help Kurofsky to his feet. Damn! Damn! Damn! Noah wanted to bang his head against a locker. There Kurt was, allowing Kurofsky to walk him to class, not because he liked him, but because brothers naturally fight. Fuckin' Hudson. 

Now he was going to have to get two dozen roses or something. 

He really didn’t want to come out. After all, he wasn’t even gay. He just liked Kurt. Mostly he liked how much Kurt wanted him and also those pretty red lips. Watching Kurt walk away, he had to mentally add, that ass. Nice tight ass. 

Kurofsky looked back over his shoulder at him and smirked. Bastard.

Puck went by the flower shop after school, dragging Mike along with him. “How much for two-dozen red roses?” he asked the poor girl behind the counter. 

“Regular or long-stem?” 

“Uh, does it matter?”

“For regular, it will be $30 dollars and for long-stem, it’s $80.”

“Mother-fuck! That much?” 

Mike elbowed him aside. “Do you have any day-old flowers? Dozen long-stem.” He grinned. “Trust me, Tina totally wet her panties over these,” he told Puck. “We’d like them delivered somewhere. Can you do that $20?”

She frowned. “$25.”

The boys pooled their money. 

“All right, $25,” Mike told her. “Now, what class do you want him to get them during?”

“Totally Chemistry, dude.” Puck grinned. Not only did Kurt hate Chemistry, but Kurofsky was in that class. Kill two birds with one stone, brighten Kurt’s day and shove it in Kurofsky’s face. 

Kurt getting roses was the talk of the school the next day, even eclipsing gossip about Kurofsky being gay. The two were sitting right next to one another in Chemistry when the roses were delivered. The rumor was that Kurofsky was madly in love with Kurt and had special ordered the roses from Paris. 

Kurt knew better. Puck knew that because the card with the roses read, Who loves ya, babe! I mean, who else would say that. 

Unfortunately, they weren’t the only roses Kurt got that day. During his English class a dozen more long stem roses were delivered and these weren’t day-old. They were so fresh, it looked like someone had just picked them. The card read, You are my teenage dream.

How lame.

At lunch, Puck pulled Kurt into the janitor’s closet. “Hey, Babe.” 

“Puck.” Kurt folded his arms across his chest. He was clearly annoyed. 

“What’s up? What’s wrong with you?” He frowned. “I heard about those flowers you got from Blah.” 

“And also the ones from Dave, I assume.” 

“The ones in Chemistry? Those were totally from me. Who else would say, who loves ya, babe?”

“That was you?” Kurt threw his arms around Noah’s neck and hugged him tight. “You did that for me?” 

“Of course. I love you. You’re my boy.” 

Kurt got that hitch in his breath that he always did when Noah said he loved him. “I love you too.” 

“Of course you do.” Puck grinned and kissed him, long, wet kisses that went on and on. Kurt swooned. Yeah, he was totally the Puckzilla. 

Puck kept Kurt there until lunch was over. He went to his next class, strutting down the hall, thoroughly pleased with himself.

Unfortunately, after school he discovered a new problem. Kurt stood at his locker talking to Sam. Puck sidled close enough to hear what they were saying. 

"Dave gave me the courage to say this to you and I knew that I had to before you decided to start dating him."

"That's so sweet, Sam. It's just, I'm not dating anyone right now."

"Give me a chance. I'm willing to meet your dad and the whole nine yards. Friday?"

"We have family dinner on Fridays."

"Saturday, then?"

Kurt bit his lip. Dammit, now Puck wasn't just going to have to come out, but to meet Daddy Hummel too. And that guy owned a shotgun. He was scary. Was there something in the water? Why in the hell was everyone coming out and trying to date his secret boyfriend? 

Kurt was obviously trying to find a reason to say “no,” but there wasn’t one. “Saturday would be all right.” 

“Great! I’ll pick you up at eight.” 

Kurt nodded, forcing a smile as Sam bounded off down the hall looking much like an overgrown retriever. He stopped and turned so he could wave and Kurt tentatively waved back. 

Puck grabbed his elbow and dragged him around the corner. The hallway was empty. They were alone. “Damn, I’m starting to think I could make some money pimping you out.” 

“What?” Kurt looked absolutely horrified. 

“It’s a joke. Look, I saw your face. I know you don’t want to date Sam.” 

“I don’t. I want you. I love you.” 

G_d knows why, Puck thought to himself. “I know you do, Babe. I love you too.” Puck shuffled uncomfortably, staring at his feet. “I just … you know, I’m not … and I can’t just come out or anything.” 

“I don’t need that.” 

“You sure?”

“Of course I’m sure.” 

Looking around again, Puck made sure they were alone before giving his boyfriend a quick peck on the lips. 

On his way home, Puck couldn’t help grinning to himself. Yeah, he totally had this boyfriend thing down. Kurt could date Sam, but it was Puck he loved. He was the Puckasaurus after all. Who wouldn’t love him?

Still, Mike’s words came back to him. If he wasn’t willing to say he was all gay for Kurt like Sam and Dave were, if he wasn’t willing to do what Blaine would do... “Ah, fuck,” Puck muttered to himself. He didn’t have any more money, so distracting gifts were out of the question, unless he used his five finger discount. He needed to think up something awesome and he had to think it up quick because if he didn't come up with an awesome plan to keep his boyfriend right away, Kurt was sure to leave him for someone better. 

That was it, he had to blow his boyfriend.


	3. Chapter 3 - In Which they Finally Get it On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah wants someone to love him and only him, so he chooses Kurt Hummel. Noah figures Kurt can’t leave him or cheat on him because he has no other options ... until he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta’d by cwshowspodcast.

Just like the last few nights, Puck climbed through Kurt's window a little after midnight. Kurt was waiting for him, as asked, naked with his legs akimbo. 

"Oh, yeah," Puck whispered to himself, perhaps not too quietly because Kurt smiled shyly at him. "You miss me, baby?" 

"Yeah." Kurt's quiet response did twisty things to his insides. Kurt was haughty and bitchy in public, but here, alone, he was always so sweet and eager to please. It was a side of his boy that only Puck got to see and he liked it. A lot. 

"Good." Puck crawled onto the bed, between Kurt's legs, and pulled him close. "Then you don't mind if I kiss you? A few times?"

Grabbing Puck's t-shirt, Kurt pulled him close. "As much as you want. You can have anything you want."

"I love you, Babe," Puck said. Kurt swooned like he always did when he heard those words. Thinking about it, Puck realized he really meant them. It had started out as something he said to get Kurt to be his boyfriend, but now the words were true. He couldn't lose Kurt now when he knew he loved him. Puck was going to do whatever the fuck he had to. Kurt was his. "And there is something I want." For you to never leave me. 

"Anything."

"I want to fuck you." 

Kurt backed up just a fraction. "You do?"

Puck had put a lot of thought into his next words. He knew just what his boy wanted to hear. "Not tonight. I want to take you someplace where it's just the two of us. Where we can spend all night doin' it."

Kurt gasped, clutching his chest, his face pure joy. 

"Can I?"

"I want it so much!"

Puck pulled the blanket up from the bottom of the bed, covering them, and relaxed against the pillow. Kurt snuggled up to him. "Good."

"Do I stil get to have kisses tonight?" Kurt asked shyly. 

"C'mere, baby."

Puck kissed Kurt until he was sighing in bliss and then held his boy until he drifted off to sleep. Looking down, he eyes traced Kurt's pretty white skin from the tips of his well manicured toes all the way up to his cute little nose. He was so beautiful. It wasn't the first time he had noticed, but it was the first time he'd allowed himself to acknowledge it consciously. 

Maybe he was kind of gay. 

Kind of. 

Not like majorly or anything.

* * *

"So, I need ideas," he told Mike after explaining his promise to take Kurt someplace beautiful and take his virginity. "I mean, it can't be like a motel room. That would totally be ... I mean it's Kurt."

"If you can’t afford roses, how are you going to afford a high class hotel room?”

“I know. That’s the problem.” Puck dropped his head into his hands, moping. “I just … I got to think of something clever. Cause it’s not like the money I shell out with Kurt, you know? He’s smart. It’s how much like thought I put into it.” 

Mike smiled. "You know, Tina was telling me once that Kurt had a dream of being made love to in a field of lilac."

"Starring me?"

"Taylor Laughtner, but hey, whatever."

It took Puck all of twenty minutes to find a local field of lilac, thank you Google. From there it was simple, borrowing his Nana's picnic basket, making up a lunch, even stealing a nice bottle of wine. He did research on how to be great at gay sex too. Sure, he'd had anal with girls before, but he had to know more. This had to be perfect if he was going keep Kurt. 

Early Saturday morning found him in the Hummel's yard, knocking on Kurt's window with a few pebbles. "Hey, babe."

Throwing up the sash, Kurt looked out. "Noah?"

"I got something better you can do than your Trig homework."

"What's that?"

"There's a field of lilac just outside town with our name on it."

Kurt squealed. "I'll be right down."

Twenty minutes later Kurt slipped out his front door wearing sinfully tight jeans and a scoop neck summer sweater that fell open, revealing a creamy collarbone and part of his shoulder. "Noah. I left Dad a note saying I'd be out all day."

"Good, because I want to fu- er, make love to you over and over again."

Kurt laughed. "You can say fuck, Noah." He blushed, digging the toe of his Jimmy Choos into the concrete of his walkway. "I mean I've dreamed about you making love to me, but I do, you know, want to get fucked too." The way he stuttered over the word fuck was impossibly innocent and hot. 

There was no way Noah could lose him, not now. 

"Let's go so I can make love to you and fuck you all day long." 

Blushing, Kurt grinned and nodded, allowing Noah to take him by the hand and lead him out to his truck. 

An hour and a half later he was parking his truck on the side of a rural road. "It's about 200 yards that way. It's private land but no one will care. Help me carry the picnic basket."

"Picnic?" Kurt turned the most beautiful, hopeful, loving eyes on him. "Oh, Noah, I..."

"Whatever. My boy has got to keep up his strength, right?"

Kurt nodded eagerly. They hiked out to the middle of the field full of wild lilac. Noah laid down a couple of blankets and made sure it was comfortable before offering his hand to Kurt and pulling the other boy to lay next to him. "This good?"

"It's perfect."

"Good." Puck scraped a hand over his skull. "Yeah, good. Yeah, uh -"

Giggling, Kurt dragged him into a kiss. Well, that was an invitation and Puck was sure going to take it. Pinning Kurt to the ground, he claimed his mouth, fucking his tongue inside. Pulling back, he asked, “What did I say about you being naked and ready?”

Nodding eagerly, Kurt stripped himself. Puck pulled off his shirt, unwilling to let go of his last shield between them just yet. Then Kurt was back in his arms, shoving him down on the blanket, attacking his mouth. He grabbed the lube and slicked up a couple of fingers. Sliding them up and down the crack of Kurt’s ass, he finally stopped at his entrance. For just a moment, nothing happened and then Puck tapped on Kurt’s hip with his other hand. 

“Impale yourself.” 

His boy was hot. That was all there was to be said about it. Eager. And tight. Fuck, the way he looked with his head thrown back, his throat a long line only broken up by the bruises left from Puck’s lips. He sank down on Puck's fingers slowly, getting used to the size. 

“So hot, so tight.”

Kurt moaned, a long broken sound. Lifting himself, he thrust back again. “More.” Puck scissored his fingers before adding another. Kurt whined a little, pulling himself up and thrusting back again. It was officially the hottest thing Puck had ever seen. He couldn’t stop staring at the long line of Kurt’s body, the point where his fingers disappeared inside him. 

“Fuck, you’re tight.” 

Pulling up and off, Kurt panted. “Please? I need it. I need you inside me.” 

Puck fumbled with his jeans, shoving them down to his knees and freeing his cock. Grabbing the lube, he fisted himself while Kurt whined, begging him to go faster. Finally he was ready and pulling Kurt’s hips down. “Slow.” 

“Please, I want it so much.” 

“Slow. I want to see you sink down like you have all the time in the world.” 

Slowly, Kurt inched himself onto Puck’s cock, breathing deep. His face showed just a little pain, but he kept going. Fuck, he looked so beautiful. Finally, he was seated on Puck’s thighs. 

“You feel so good,” Puck told him, skittering his fingers along Kurt’s jaw, around his ear and down his cheekbone, over his boyfriend’s lips. “So, so good. I’ve wanted this for so long. Come here.” Pulling Kurt down to lay on his chest, he kissed him. And kissed. And kissed some more. 

Finally, Kurt pushed himself up, moaning as that thrust more of Puck inside him. “I need more.” 

“Ride me.” 

Kurt nodded, his eyes closed, his head thrown back, as he lifted himself and then dropped back down. And then again. Over and over again, setting a fast, hard rhythm. Dance made the muscles in his thighs perfect for this and Puck couldn’t stop watching him. His mouth was dry, open, but no moans emerged. He couldn’t make any sound. It was too much. 

He couldn’t take anymore. Wrapping his arms around Kurt, he flipped them over. Kurt’s long legs wrapped around his waist. 

Kurt writhed and begged, canting his hips up to get more and more cock inside. “Please, please, please! Please make me come!”

“You’ll come, baby. You’ll come when I’m ready,” Puck told him. Kurt shuddered when he said ‘baby’. He slowed down the pace. Kurt begged. He pleaded. He tried to fuck himself on Puck’s cock, but Puck pinned him down and punished him by dragging it out even slower. “Fuck, you should see yourself. You look so hot, baby.” 

“Please, please, please!” 

Finally, Puck couldn’t take it anymore. He had to come and he was going to make Kurt come too. Pulling his hips back, he slammed back into Kurt’s body, setting a brutal pace. Kurt writhed on the end of his cock, begging for more. The sounds he was making weren’t even words. They’d long since passed the point of speech, just guttural moans and screams that might have resembled Puck’s name. 

Puck was going to come and he knew it. He could feel the need burning along his spine. Grabbing Kurt’s wrist, he shoved his hand in the direction of his cock. “Make yourself come.” It took his boy a moment to remember how his limbs worked, before grabbing his cock and roughly jerking it. After only a few pulls, he was coming, curling in on himself with the intensity of it. His ass clamped down. Puck couldn’t take it. He came so hard, he saw spots. 

Rolling them back over, he pulled out gently and then settled Kurt on his chest. “Baby?” he whispered, kissing Kurt’s forehead. Kurt, it seemed, was out cold. Oh yeah, he was totally the Puckzilla. He grabbed a blanket from the picnic basket beside them and pulled it over Kurt. Cuddling close, he fell asleep in the afternoon sunshine. 

He woke to Kurt struggling out of his arms. 

“Baby?” 

“Gotta, you know, go.” Kurt squirmed out of his grasp and dashed behind a nearby tree. 

Puck laughed. “After what we’ve done? Now you’re shy?” 

Kurt emerged again, slightly flushed. “I don’t like going in front of other guys.” 

“Why not?” 

“Because they accuse me of, you know, being a predator.” 

“That’s just stupid. You cannot get your predator on. You got me.” 

Kurt smiled. “Yeah, I got you.” Limping slightly, he came back and sat on the blanket again. 

“You alright?”

“Just a bit sore. You’re not small.” 

“Too fuckin’ right, I’m not small. I am here to pleasure you, baby, all 8 inches of me.” 

“8 inches? You measured?” 

Puck gave him his sexist sex shark grin. “It’s something to be proud of, baby.” Kurt just laughed. “Want, like, food? I got shit in here.” He rummaged through the basket and pulled out two sandwiches, a bottle of wine, and some plastic cups from the Burger King drive-thru. 

Kurt couldn’t stop giggling as they toasted. “Can I ask you something girly?”

“I guess.” 

“Why?” 

“Why what?”

“Why this? Why now? Why are you suddenly interested in if I’m hard or if I come? It’s just...you know I love you and you always...took it for granted before. I’m not mad. I knew it was...the deal, I guess. But, why do you suddenly care?” 

Noah sighed. “Yeah, I was pretty shitty to you and mostly because I could be. That’s like awful. Even I know that. But, you know, then there was the freakin’ hobbit and if I kept being shitty to you, I knew you’d leave me for him. Love isn’t enough, baby. You got to be treated right. And then...”

“Then?” Kurt’s voice was downright icy and his gaze rather murderous. 

“Then when I started treating you right I found I wanted to. That I had been, like, missing out. Shit, you are all kinds of hot and I totally missed it. I am the shittiest boyfriend on the planet and the most fuckin’ blind because the ass you got should be illegal. It is so fuckin’ hot.” He grinned again. Kurt was blushing, staring at his wine. “I guess I got the hobbit to thank, ‘cause he made me come to my senses. I...I’m...I’m gay, alright?”

Kurt’s gaze snapped up to meet Noah’s, his eyes wide. 

“I ain’t never loved touching girls. It was always just somethin’ I did, you know? Touching you is like amazing and I’ll never be good with like telling you how much I want you, but I do. I was wrong and I treated you bad, and I’m sorry and shit.” Before he could quite finish his little speech he was knocked to the ground, Kurt smothering him with kisses. 

“You love me,” Kurt whispered, reverential and truthful. 

“Yeah, I love you, baby. I really do.” 

“Then all that other stuff doesn’t matter,” Kurt told him. “Right now matters.” 

“Yeah, baby.” 

“And right now I am going to blow you until you see stars.” Grinning, Kurt did just that. 

They lived happily ever after, for the most part. Oh, Kurt had to break it to Sam, which wasn’t pleasant, but he was able to set Sam up with Blaine, so that worked out for the best. Kurt met a guy in a music store who he hooked Dave up with and they were quite happy. 

It wasn’t the easiest thing in the world to come out, but when he was dancing at his senior prom with Kurt’s head tucked under his chin, Puck knew it was everything he wanted. Kurt owned him entirely and that was entirely perfect.


End file.
